Rose, I'm Not Gay
by Princess Luna of the Night
Summary: A little happy pesterchum chat debating the possibility of hammertime between Rose and Dave. Cookie's for reviews *squee*


**Hey guys! I know TFOB hasn't been updated in forever, and I AM SO SORRY. Please don't hate meD: I have reasons for it, but just know, I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON IT, I AM GOING TO FINISH IT. However, because it's so goshdarn easy, I am now writing happy little homestuck pesterchum stories! Yay! Make requests in the reviews, and tell me if you don't like something. Anyway, here you go ^.^**

* * *

Rose sat at her laptop feeling extremely uncomfortable. Not physically, she was seated on a lovely little pillow she knitted herself, but mentally. She was thinking about how to confront her brother, because she had recently noticed he was acting a bit...odd. She could have just disimissed it as being Dave, but this was far out of the norm for even him.

After almost a year of this odd behavior she had decided to confront him, now after putting it off for a week not only had she finally gotten the motivation to talk to Dave, but she also had two possible reasons for his odd behavior.

He only acted odd around John, or when he was mentioned, so at first Rose had assumed they had fought. As time passed though, she realized they should have reconciled by now. Which left only one other logical possibility, one few would ever dare think, and if their lives were actually a story or, say, a web comic that people could read, she was sure NO ONE would EVER ship. Dave was in love, or at least had a large crush on John.

Logging onto PesterChum, she started what she knew would be a long, and dreaded conversation.

turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

tentacleTherapist [TT] joined chat.

TG: sup sis

TT: Hello Dave

TG: whats going on

TT: Nothing of particular importance. Yourself?

TG: just dealing with some stuff

TG: its pretty heavy and i feel like shit

TT: What's happening?

TG: i broke it off with tz

TT: Might I ask why?

TG: i found out she was like cheating on me with gamzee

TG: and if i stayed with her i probably would have killed someone

TT: Perhaps it was for the best then.

TT: An unfaithful relationship is not worth continuing to commit to.

TG: i dont know i still feel kinda murderous

TT: I don't think killing anyone would be particularly smart of your part.

TG: whys that

TT: Perhaps you should find another, less violent outlet.

TT: You may come to regret your actions in the future once your emotions have calmed.

TG: probably

TG: but it sure would make me feel better right now

TT: Have you considered pursuing a new, safer relationship?

TT: With someone who you know better?

TG: theres like no one on this meteor rose

TG: who the fuck would i even pick

TT: You know Dave, you could always go to a timeline in which there are more people.

TG: so i should leave

TG: thank you sis

TT: It just seems like a probable course of action based on your current emotional state to allow you to feel better.

TG: so leave date someone then come back

TT: Yes, thats exactly what I am saying.

TT: If you wish to continue the relationship, you can simply take them with you

TT: *you.

TT: Sorry, my bad.

TG: i think ill just go to another timeline and get out my anger

TT: But that is an unhealthy way to vent your emotions!

TG: how so

TT: If you constantly turn to anger, you will start doing so when you do not wish to

TT: Your brain will pair strong emotions with aggressive ways to release it.

TG: yeah but then i could just release that anger somewhere in another timeline

TT: Think of the repercussions though!

TG: list one

TT: Besides, if you go back, you can always get to finally date JOHN.

TT: Think about it.

TG: i dont even want to date john rose

TT: Why not?

TG: well hes my best friend for one

TT: You two would make a perfect match?

TG: look im not even like that okay

TG: and neither is john

TT: Sure

TT: Sure your not.

TG: look ill be right back

TT: Sure John isn't.

TG: -In a flash of red, the boy before her changed from his relaxed stance to a bent over, heaving, mess, covered with a rainbow of blood-

TT: I don't even want to say anything

TG: hey i was right

TT: Other than that John is in fact a homosexual.

TG: i do feel better

TT: And that you should date him.

TT: Seriously, you guys would be an amazing coupld

TT: *couple.

TG: rose i really do not have an interest in him

TG: why is that so hard to believe

TT: Sure, sure you don't

TG: i dont have a reason to hide it

TT: Yes you do.

TG: what reason would that be

TT: Fear of being turned down, worried you might be ridiculed, fear of losing a sense of coolness, not wanting to lose your best friend.

TT: The list goes on.

TG: okay well all those are also reason well never be together

TT: So you admit it.

TT: You do want to start a romantic relationship with him

TG: no i really dont

TG: rose im not gay

TT: You'll never know his answer until you ask him.

TG: i dont even want to ask him

TG: i just dont find guys sexually attractive

TT: Maybe you are, and you're lying to yourself.

TG: or maybe im not and you just really want me to be gay

TT: Dave, I'm serious. I really think you need to start being honest with yourself.

TT: I don't mind either way, but I hate to see you lying to yourself.

TG: rose i cant be more honest then saying i do not want to be with john

TG: if anything id go with jade

TT: Remember when I caught you remixing Taylor Swift?

TT: Two years ago?

TT: You sent me the lyrics by mistake?

TT: Yes, that is when I knew it.

TG: rose shes just really great

TT: I could tell by your reaction as well.

TG: because i knew youd take it like this

TT: You may have a romantic interest in Jade, but I want you to admit to yourself your a homosexual, or maybe just bisexual.

TT: Dave, admit it.

TT: Admit it or I'll tell John.

TG: tell him what

TT: That you love him.

TT: We're talking right now

TT: *now.

TG: okay go ahead he already kinda thinks im gay so its whatever

TT: I told him.

She hadn't actually, she just thought it would get him to admit it finally.

TT: ...Wow he disconnected

TT: I blame you.

TT: You should have told him your deeper feelings for him earlier

TT: *earlier.

TG: rose i do not like him like that

So much for her amazing idea.

TG: why is that so hard to believe

TT: Because it's not true!

TG: rose i am telling you how i feel

TG: i do not feel like that towards john

TT: ..Fine.

TG: jesus thank you

TT: I don't want to argue with you anymore

TT: *anymore.

turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.

tentacleTherapist [TT] disconnected.

Rose narrowed her eyes at her brothers refusal to admit the obvious. One thing was for sure though, this was FAR from over.

* * *

**Sorry if that was horrible! It was the first one I have ever doneXD Anyway, review, sub, and if you review I will give you a cookie!**


End file.
